


Love Isn't Perfect (And So Are We)

by Amnesiriasis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, Deaf Hanamaki, Everyone in the Aoba Johsai team shows up somewhere (me thinks), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnesiriasis/pseuds/Amnesiriasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MatsuHana Week, Day 6: Now You're Gone // <b> Love Is Never Ever Simple </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Isn't Perfect (And So Are We)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy it be done now ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Btw, there are two P.O.V.'s here first is Matsukawa's then Hanamaki's, m'kay? Have fun!

“Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war, love is growing up.”

-James A. Baldwin

 

\---

It was a leisurely morning; the apartment room was completely quiet save for the sound of the various sounds coming from the kitchen, rays of light flooding the living room. Matsukawa was cooking breakfast for him and Hanamaki, who was still asleep in their bedroom.  Humming a small tune, he couldn’t help but feel that today was going to be a very nice day, he woke up in a exceptionally good mood and somehow everything felt so right. As he was about to plate the meat, he could hear footsteps coming near and he sees Hanamaki still showing signs of drowsiness as the latter rubs his eyes.

 

He learned a bit of sign language so he greets the shorter man, hands gesturing as if to say, ‘good morning’.

 

Nodding as if to acknowledge the greeting, Hanamaki just nods and sleepily walking towards him before hugging him from behind, he felt the other one rub their cheek against his back, yawning.  They stayed in that position for a while before he taps the others hands, to get their attention. The other detaches himself from him and Matsukawa places the plates on the table before ruffling the strawberry blonde's hair and kissing him on the forehead.

 

‘How are you? Had a nice sleep?’ he gestures to which the other just nods.

 

‘Yes.’

 

They eat together, enjoying each others company, the two have long learned to appreciate the quietness ever since Hanamaki became deaf. True, it was difficult to adjust to their new situation but hey, who says love is simple? After eating, Hanamaki goes to take a shower and he just washes the dishes, as he set the plates on the rack, the whiteboard catches his attention and he remembers when he first learned of the other being deaf.

 

\---

 

_Matsukawa waited alongside his old teammates as the passengers started to flood in the airport, they were planning a small reunion party as  Hanamaki and Watari came back from studying in America. Keeping his eyes open and alert, he scanned through the crowd until he saw the strawberry blond hair._

_“Hey! Hanamaki!” He waves his arms in the air in order to catch the other’s attention but it seems like the other didn’t notice._

_Shouting even louder alongside the others, somehow the other noticed them and came to approach them with Watari. As the two closed in, they were barraged with tons of weight as Oikawa jumps on them with a bear hug making the two nearly fall on their bums.  The group surrounds the other two and he  bumps his fist lightly against the strawberry blonde's shoulder._

_“Nice to see you again.”_

_To his surprise, Hanamaki just stares at him with a puzzled expression._

_“I said, it’s nice to see you again.” He repeats._

_Hanamaki just looks at Watari, which the latter then starts to use sign language to translate what he said. The said gestures made everyone confused._

_“Huh? What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asks._

_“Why is Watari-senpai using sign language?” Kindaichi cranes his neck to the side._

_Oikawa lightly taps Watari on the shoulder and asks._

_“What happened?”_

_All eyes went to Hanamaki as he started to gesture to his ears and then crossing his hand as if to form  a ‘X’  then proceeded to do sign language._

_“Hanamaki-san isn’t able to hear anymore.”  Watari explains, “there has been a complication with his ears and the doctor said that he wouldn’t be able to hear  anymore.”_

_This surprised the whole team and him._

_Yahaba uses sign language to ask the strawberry blond which the latter responds albeit having the difficulty to recall a certain gesture._

_“So, it’s been 3 or 4 months he’s been deaf.”_

_Albeit the sudden surprise in regards of Hanamaki’s condition, the reunion still continued. They went to visit their old school in Miyagi and their coach, soon after they went out to enjoy themselves. On the way home, Matsukawa wanted to ask the other man but he didn’t know how to use sign language but he still tried._

_Catching the other’s attention, he started to guess using gestures._

_“How was your stay in America?”_

_Hanamaki just stared at him for several seconds before snickering and laughing,before using sign language to respond to him._

_He couldn’t understand, so Matsukawa looks around and sees Watari looking at the two of them and asks what Hanamaki meant._

_“He says that you look like a fool.”_

_Turning back to the shit-grinning strawberry blond, Matsukawa furrows his forehead._

_“The fuck Hanamaki.” He looks around the van and spots an old mini whiteboard and asks around for a marker._

_“I might have one in my bag,” Kunimi searches his bag for one and hands it over to Matsukawa._

_“Wow, why do you have a whiteboard marker in your bag?” Kindaichi asks._

_“In case someone falls asleep like last time.”_

_Sitting back, Matsukawa starts to write on the board and then shows it to Hanamaki, which the other then takes the board and writes his response there and that’s how they communicated for  the whole night._

\---

 

Matsukawa was laying on their couch in the living room reading a novel when the other approaches him and without warning flops their whole body and weight onto his body.

 

“Oompf--”

 

Setting the book aside, he looks at the other man who just stares back at him with a bored expression.

 

‘I want to go outside.’ The other gestures.

 

‘I’m a bit tired.’

 

‘No you’re not.’

 

‘Yes I am.’

 

Hanamaki squints his eyes at him before sticking out his tongue and headbutting him on the stomach. Wanting to tease the shorter man, Matsukawa places his book on the other’s head which the other pushes off and glares at him before resting again. He does this again and the shorter man just takes the book and throws it to the coffee table and lays down. Without his book, Matsukawa just starts to play with the strawberry blonde’s hair and tying them with some colourful elastic bands similar to the ones that young girls use.

 

Soon after they got bored and are slowly drifting to sleep, he then hugs the other man closer and falls to a peaceful slumber.

 

\---

 

It was noon when he wakes up, Hanamaki no longer on top of him. Getting up, he stretches and yawns as he walks to the toilet and brushes his teeth. Thinking that Hanamaki was just in the kitchen, he goes there and is surprised to see that the other man wasn’t there.

 

‘Maybe he went to sleep.’

 

But even in the bedroom, the strawberry blond wasn’t there, and Matsukawa started to panic.

 

‘Where could he be?’ Matsukawa thought as paced around the room, making sure that he didn’t just miss him in the apartment but still, the other man was no where to be seen.

 

‘Holy shit he’s not here,’ he panicked, ‘where could he be? Think Issei, think.’

 

Running a hand through his messy hair, he remembers Hanamaki’s wish.

 

‘I want to go outside.’

 

He hurriedly leaves their apartment and goes outside, trying to search for the strawberry blond. Looking around frantically, he goes to the nearest bakery thinking that Hanamaki might be there but he spots the other man on the way there at the other side of the road, looking at some flowers inside the shop.

 

The other man must’ve seen his reflection on the shop’s mirror as the shorter man looks around and sees him. What surprises him was when Hanamaki starts to run towards him and in the corner of his eye he could see something fast. Matsukawa runs to Hanamaki and pushes the strawberry blond and the next thing he sees is black.

 

\---

 

Hanamaki stared in horror as Matsukawa was hit by a speeding car. Body shaking in shock, he tries to stand but his legs felt weak and wobbly, his breathing was getting uneven and he just drags himself to where his boyfriend was. Tears starting to fall from his eyes, he just shouts what seems to be a cry for help but his words were distorted.

 

He touches Matsukawa’s bloody hand and starts to tug on it slightly, as if trying to wake the man from deep slumber, his other hand curled into a fist and rubbing it in a circular motion on his chest gesturing to say ‘sorry’. Seeing that the other man didn’t budge, he started to cry out to him.

 

“Sorry.” He doesn’t even know if he was pronouncing it correctly but he couldn’t care less, he was sorry that he left and now this happened. He repeats the gesture and the word over and over again as if that one word will make everything go away.

 

An ambulance arrives and takes Matsukawa to the hospital to get patched up.

 

\---

 

Hanamaki was sitting on the waiting room as he waited for the doctor to give him the news.

 

A light tap on the shoulder notifies him that someone was there, looking up, it was the doctor.

 

“His condi--” the doctor stops as he sees Hanamaki gesture to his ears. “Oh, let me write it down.”

 

‘His condition is now stable, it’s good that he was brought to the hospital early or his chances of survival would be really low.’ The doctor informs him through a sheet of paper. ‘I’ll take you to him.’

 

Following the doctor, he was brought to the room where Matsukawa was currently at. The doctor gestures as if telling him that they’ll be going now and left him in the room. He sat beside the unconscious man and lightly tugged the other’s hand, laying his head on the bed whilst holding his boyfriend’s hand.

 

\---

 

He wakes up when there was a knock on the door, his old friends peeked through the hospital door and enters silently, Oikawa was carrying the flowers which he was staring at yesterday, Iwaizumi was holding some balloons with the message ‘Get well soon!’, Kyoutani handed him some food (‘In case you still haven’t eaten.’) and the others brought cards wishing Matsukawa fast recovery and they stayed over and comforted Hanamaki.  

 

As the day turned into night, the group went home and Hanamaki still stayed by the unconscious man’s side, falling into a slumber just like yesterday.

 

\---

 

He wakes up when he feels a hand ruffling his hair, blinking the drowsiness away, he looks up to see Matsukawa conscious and immediately envelopes the other in a hug, while crying. They stay that way until he feels a light tap on his back and he breaks the hug.

 

‘Hey.’

 

Hanamaki starts to hastily do hand gestures, sign languages and trying to say sorry but Matsukawa stops him.

 

‘Hey, it’s alright, I mean, well yeah I got jacked up and shit happened but don’t blame yourself, although yeah you should check both sides before crossing the road.’

 

‘But if I weren’t deaf I might’ve heard the car and none of this would have happened--’

 

‘It already happened and you shouldn’t really be too hard on yourself just because you’re deaf. So what if you couldn’t hear? Then I’ll be your ears, I’ll be with you every step of the way because I love you.’

 

Hanamaki kept silent as he watches Matsukawa.

 

‘Love isn’t easy or simple but we’ll make it through, okay?’

 

He nods and smiles.

 

‘I’ll be with you every step of the way because love is never ever simple but that doesn’t mean we should give up on it.’

 

\---

“I saw that you were perfect and so I loved you. Then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you even more.”

-Angelita Lim

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for that but I hope you still enjoyed(?) it. ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨  
> ((I also based the medical stuff from the internet and google. So if I made a mistake, do tell me! ))
> 
> Thanks to [ basedmoniwa ](http://basedmoniwa.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful week! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> Tumblr: [ Amnesiriasis ](http://amnesiriasis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
